Werewolf
by OBAKA
Summary: You dont have a summary /kagak bisa bikin summary/ T.T


BRAK!

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA EOH?!".Seorang yeoja dengan sigap menutup mulut yeoja didepannya dengan telapak terpaksa melakukan hal itu karena teriak-kan temannya mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangannya berada dan dibalas dengan tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang yang berada di ruangan hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya lalu menunduk berkali-kali dengan telapak tangan tetap berada di mulut yeoja yeoja itu terpaksa ikut menunduk.

"aku tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah mu Cha Ae Rin!Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti aku hanya meninggalan mu sehari,dan itupun karena aku sakit."

"tenanglah yakin ini akan baik-baik hanya memberikan nomor handphone no Bra mu!".Year mengangkat buku di tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas kepala Aerin,lalu memnjatuhkannya dengan santai hingga mengenai pucuk kepala yeoja itu.

"KYAK!SAKIT PABO!"Aerin berteriak kesal sembari memegang kepalanya yang menggembungkan pipinya membuat bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"siapa yang pabo eoh?!Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda ketika aku sedang bicara serius! harus kembali kekelas."

"YAK!YAK!YEAR!PABOYA YEAR!"Aerin berteriak ia (kembali) menjadi pusat perhatian seperti di perpustakaan tadi.

Bak mendadak tuli,Year terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aerin di tengah lorong yang cukup ramai.

"OE!"suara dingin yang berusaha untuk menghangat tiba-tiba menyapa indra pendengaran sudah ada seorang namja dengan wajah pucatnya sedang mengulurkan tangannya,memberikan rasa dingin dari sekaleng Cofee yang dipegangnya ke pipi Year.

Year hanya menatap orang itu sedang tidak ingin diajak berdebat karena sekaleng Cofee juga tidak berhak marah untuk itu,karena ia menikmati dingi yang menjalar dari pipinya mengingat cuaca hari ini yang cukup panas.

"nan desu ka"tanya namja itu.

"bicaralah menggunakan bahasa Korea!"Akhirnya Year mengeluarkan matanya tidak lepas dari arah lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak Baseball yang sedang berlatih untuk tournament antar sekolah bulan depan.

" aku sudah mengajari mu bahasa Jepang eoh?kenapa kau tak bisa-bisa?"namja itu mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Year.

"Ambil lah!"namja itu melemparkan sekaleng coffee dingin tadi ke pangkuan Year,untung Year menangkapnya dengan tidak,ia akan kesakitan merasakan sesuatu menghantam selangkangannya karena ia sedang duduk bersila.

"kau bisa merusak barang berharga ku jika saja aku tidak reflex menangkapnya."Year menatap kaleng Cofee ditangannya yang tersisa setengah sambil berujar namja itu terkekeh lagi.

"ku dengar akan ada murid baru dikelas kita."

"benarkah?kau tau dari mana?"Year mengalihkan pandangannya menuju namja disampingnya.

"aku ini seorang Ketua,Wakil ketua."

"ne, "

"kekeke!sudah harus juga harus lekas pulang,setelah mengurusi mereka"namja itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangkit sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Year.

"nan desu ka"

"eum~ ."Year melepaskan tangan dingin itu.

" duluan ne?!"namja itu membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya dari tanah-tanah yang ia duduki.

"ne hati hati Oh Sehun!"Year melambaikan tangannya pada namja itu,yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari namja itu.

Year memegang dadanya yang terasa karena apa,ia pun tak kali ini ia merasakan rasa aneh seperti ,penasaran,sakit dan hal negative lainnya menghantui pikiran dan menyakiti dadanya.

'kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak begini?'

"kenapa kau ada disini?dan kenapa kau yang harus mengantarku?kau sengaja?"

"Eartho!kenapa omongan mu ketus begitu?"

"panggil aku Kai!"

" rasa nama Kai tidak buruk"

"terserah"

"…mohon bantuan dari kalian semua"Kai kembali menegapkan semua orang di depannya yang sedang menatapnya serius. 'berlebihan,apa aku terlalu keren untuk mereka?'

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas 2-1 yang di pilihkan Dragon ada kini ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

'Airu,Yearu,Watereu mereka semua ada disini?'

Kai menatap guru disampingnya,sedikit mendongak karenan guru itu lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"kau sengaja eoh?".Kai berbisik masih bisa ditangkap oleh Wu songsaenim.

"lebih dari yang kau kira."ujar Wu Songsaenim menampilkan smirk khasnya.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau ingingkan"Kai kembali menatap kea rah ia mencuri pandang kea rah mata merahnya sesaat dan dib alas dengan tatapan kilat mata coklat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi biru gelap.

'ternyata kau benar Water.'

"silahkan duduk disamping Sehun,Kim Jongin"ucap Wu songsaenim menghangatkan suasana yang sepi.

"ne .Dan bisa kah kau memanggil ku Kai saja?!"ucap Kai ketus.

"Ah kau benar Eartho."Wu songsaenim sengaja memancing bisa melihat dari gelagat Kai yang langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar mendapat sebuah senyum khas dari Aerin yang lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah smirk dengan mata berwarna ungu tua.

'KESO!'umpat Kai dalam bahwa Airu sudah menyadarinya.


End file.
